


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by laykay



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Toni's also a little bit of an asshole but you know, basically just Shelby and Toni being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Shelby visits Toni in Minnesota while it's snowing and starts a snowball fight.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 292





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

“You didn’t tell me it would be this cold!”

Toni laughed as she stepped off the bus behind Shelby, her bag over her shoulder. “I told you to dress warm.”

“You didn’t tell me it would be, like, negative fifty out here!”

“Yeah, well, welcome to Minnesota.”

Shelby exhaled quickly, her breath visible in front of her as she wrapped her jacket around herself tighter, she glanced around then smiled. “There's so much snow,” she whispered, looking at the blanket of white on the ground.

“Welcome to Minnesota,” Toni said again with a shrug.

“It’s amazing.”

Toni laughed. “You’re acting like you’ve never seen snow.”

“I haven’t. We don’t really get snow in Texas.”

“You mean your family didn’t take you skiing in The Alps every year?”

Shelby shook her head. “Aspen,” she said with a shrug as she stooped to touch the snow. “A couple times.”

Toni couldn’t help laughing again, shaking her head. “And at Aspen you skied on what, bubbles?”

“I mean, it was snow but it wasn’t snow like this.”

“Pretty sure snow is just snow,” Toni told her, she stopped walking when Shelby wandered to a nearby clearing with snow past her ankles. “Really? You just said you were freezing, now you wanna play in the snow?” She watched Shelby collect a small pile of snow before throwing it towards Toni, landing at her feet. “Seriously? No. You’re not even wearing gloves. Your hands are gonna freeze.”

“I’ve survived worse,” Shelby said simply.

Toni shrugged her shoulders. “Whatever you say.” She glanced around then looked down as a snowball hit her chest. “Okay, you did not just do that.”

Shelby laughed. “I’m pretty sure I did.” She threw another snowball, this time hitting Toni in the shoulder.

“Okay, princess, you want a snowball fight? You’re gonna get a snowball fight.” Toni dropped Shelby’s bag and picked up a handful of snow and packed it into a ball before launching it at Shelby.

“No fair,” Shelby squealed as the snow hit her arm. “You’ve been doing this your whole life!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have started it then.” Toni threw another snowball at Shelby, knocking the one the blonde was making out of her hands, then hitting her again as Shelby leaned down to collect more snow.

“Hey! Will you at least give me a chance?”

Toni chuckled softly and crossed her arms as she stood up straight. “Fine.”

“Arms down,” Shelby said, Toni rolled her eyes and let her arms fall to her sides. Shelby threw the snowball, Toni laughed as it hit her leg. 

“That all you got?”

Shelby shook her head and threw another snowball at Toni, this time hitting her in the side. Toni’s face contorted in pain as her hand went to her ribcage. “Oh, please. You are so full of shit,” Shelby said, shaking her head.

“There was ice in it,” she rasped out. “Fuck, it hurts.” She slowly sank down into the snow, her hands gripping her side.

“No. No, there wasn’t.” Shelby’s smile faded as she watched Toni fall onto her side into the snow before rushing over to her and falling onto her knees next to her. “I’m so sorry.” She touched Toni’s cheek softly. “What can I do? Do you need help?”

Toni moved suddenly, dumping a handful of snow onto Shelby’s head, grinning when Shelby blinked at her. “Gotcha.”

“What?” Shelby demanded, sitting up on her knees to look at her girlfriend as she shook the snow out of her short hair. “You’re not hurt?”

“Of course I’m not hurt.”

Shelby rolled her eyes at her as she started to sit up, then shoved her back down.

Toni let out a soft grunt as she fell back into the snow then pushed herself back up slowly. “To be fair, there was ice in there but not enough to hurt me.”

“That wasn’t funny,” Shelby told her, giving Toni another shove.

“It was a little funny,” Toni said before Shelby threw a pile of snow at her face. Toni blinked then shook her head, wiping her face with her hand and spitting some snow out of her mouth. “Okay, I probably deserved that.”

“You think?” Shelby let out a quick breath. “Okay, I’m officially over the cold. When we move in together, we’re not gonna live in a place like this,” she said. “Not in Texas either,” she added quickly then Toni raised her eyebrows. “You know, a place with actual seasons but maybe not this much snow.”

Toni nodded then laughed. “When we move in together?” she repeated.

“What? I didn’t say that.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Well, I didn’t mean that we needed to, like, soon,” Shelby said when Toni frowned slightly. “Or ever, if that’s what you want. I mean, at some point we should live in the same city or at least in the same state.”

Toni shook her head. “You done?” she asked, smiling when Shelby nodded. “Good, cause I want that,” she said softly, reaching over to squeeze Shelby’s hand. “I wanna talk about this, but maybe somewhere where we’re not literally freezing our asses off.” She pushed herself up, holding her hand out to help Shelby up. “First, we should get you warmed up.”

Shelby moved closer to Toni, wrapping one arm around her waist. “I’m pretty warm right here.”

“Oh, really?” Toni whispered before Shelby kissed her. “But seriously, we should get to the motel. This is how people get frostbite and don’t wanna risk one of us losing a finger, you know?” she said, tilting her head slightly.

Shelby’s eyes widened. “Okay, let’s go.”

“That’s what I thought.” Toni laughed, picking Shelby’s bag back up and slinging it over her shoulder, taking Shelby’s hand as they started walking down the road. Shelby shifted closer to Toni, leaning her head against her shoulder. “So, is it safe to say you’re not mad at me anymore?” Toni asked, releasing her hand to put her arm around her.

Shelby shrugged one shoulder. “You could always make it up to me a little bit more,” she whispered before lifting her head enough to kiss her cheek.

“I think I can manage that.”


End file.
